


Red Inside The White Rose

by Maximilinus



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Secretly Lovers, Treville and Armand are daddies, ew Aramis your dad is fucking, hero x villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximilinus/pseuds/Maximilinus
Summary: Treville and the cardinal have been together in secret. some shenanigans/fights about shenanigans.
Relationships: Ana de Austria | Anne d'Autriche/Aramis | René d'Herblay, Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu/de Tréville (Trois Mousquetaires)
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Your dads are fucking lmao

Treville hasn't the faintest idea of how long he and The cardinal have been fucking. He knows it's been a long time, he knows it's been years.

But he also feels it's been forever. Treville is in love with Richelieu, that much he does know. is the cardinal in love with him, yes, would he admit it? only when he's drunk.

Treville is also easily ticked off by the cardinal, in a hot sparky kind of way. But also the fact that he is sleeping on the couch. You can't really blame the cardinal though, considering Treville stabbed him. Okay let's just make this clear, Treville had to do it and Richelieu knows that. He knows that because the Cardinal was about to kill a spy, but guys that's just politics okay. Treville had to stab him because that is their public dynamic - Richelieu does evil shit, then Treville stops him. If they destroy that dynamic then people can pull a loose thread and untangle their facade. That, of course, is not going to stop the cardinal for giving him hell.

"Jean!?" Treville called, his back was hurting, his eyes red from lack of sleep. "Please I'm sorry." 

The cardinal got up, rolling his eyes and letting out a deep sigh. His eyes were also red from lack of sleep, he didn't want to give in but Richelieu had to admit, he felt it was rather difficult to sleep without Treville. "fine. but don't think that I will forgive you every time just because you are pretty." 

Treville smirked, getting up and moving into the bedroom, he leaned against the doorframe and wiggled his eyebrows, "Aw you think, I'm pretty. didn't take you for a Romantic, Amant de Jesus."

The cardinal sat up, smirked, then patted the other side of the bed, "Don't tease me Treville, I will have to punish you later." 

Treville climbed in next to him, cuddling into his chest.

"I..." Treville whispered, "I really am sorry." 

The cardinal placed a kissed on his forehead, letting out a chuckle. "I'm not actually mad about the stabbing, you know." 

Treville ran a hand down Jean's chest, kissing into his neck, "yeah I know. you just like giving me hell."


	2. can i compare thee to summers day, thou hot as fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey aramis, your dads are still fucking

The sun shone harshly into Richelieu's bedroom. he sighed, letting out a yawn, then throwing on a red dressing-gown - he has to stay brand as he's the cardinal of the red guards after all. He noticed Treville was not in bed, but the smell of bacon and eggs something was making a journey through his house. he smiled, shaking his head. He knew who was the committer of the crime was. He'd hate to say it, but he was in love with Treville. 

"you know I have servants who can do that for us." Richelieu pointed out, as he sat down at the table. Richelieu took a good perv at the glorious pectorals of the captain of the musketeers. 

Treville laughed, shaking his head and pursing his lips, "yes. let's invite some servants into your living quarters, to give us breakfast, whilst I'm wearing no shirt and clearly not hating you." You can see where Athos got his sass from. Treville never really showed this side to people, Richelieu often thought how special he was to be able to draw out the emotion that was usually trapped within the captain. 

"quite right." Richelieu agreed, tapping his hands on the table. Treville smirked at the win as he plated up the food, then moved to the spot next to the cardinal, kissing his head with soft and warm affection.

"so." Treville started. "you aren't blowing anything up today are you?"

"I don't blow things up." Richelieu laughed, feigning offence and biting into bacon. 

"right sorry, you just get your red-guards to do so," Treville replied in a teasing poking his tongue out at his cardinal. 

"you stabbed me yesterday. so don't pull that monsieur pretty captain." the cardinal replied, grabbing Treville's face. 

"you are lucky I love you." Treville said, "or-" 

"or you would have stabbed me properly." The cardinal smiled, "or you would have gotten an erection from how attractive you find me and not be able to do something about it" 

Treville put his fork down, then placing his hand's on the cardinal's thighs. "guess I'm lucky I can do something about it." 

The Cardinal dropped his fork and placed his lips on Treville's, "I have to meet with the king." 

"in one hour." Treville bit his lip, "I know you love a challenge."

With that Treville picked Richelieu up and moved him to the bedroom. Treville was right, the cardinal loved a challenge. 

"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see I told you, they are still fucking.


	3. Chapter 3

Treville sat in his office, he was writing a note to meet with the cardinal.

"I saw you." Aramis ran in, "with the cardinal." 

Treville sat up, shoving the noting under a book. he stood up and shut the door behind Aramis. Treville gestured for him to sit down. Aramis nodded and took the seat. 

"so?" Aramis said in a huff, "you and the Cardinal thick as thieves then?"

"Aramis," Treville replied, Treville sat down and played with his hair nervously. "it's more complicated than that." 

Aramis - intrigued by the captain's emotions studied his face intensively, his eyes widened and he let out a sigh. 

"You." Aramis' tongued clicked, then smirked. "you and the cardinal, really smooching?"

"yeah." Treville sighed. 

"Oh well, we all knew that." 

"what?" Treville stood quickly in deep panic.

"I just wanted you to have someone safe you could talk to," Aramis told him, opening his arms out and embracing the captain. The captain let out a breath in relief. "you really think I would be mad about that?"

"Oh thank fuck." Treville murmured. "Don't frighten me again please."


End file.
